


"What would you give, Dresden?"

by Keenir



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Community: dresdenficathon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of ‘What about Bob?’, Harry tries to think of something to pay Bob back, or at least to show how much the gesture means to him.  But its not easy to do without invoking Black Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What would you give, Dresden?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hugglewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hugglewolf).



> Spoilers: What about Bob?,
> 
> Written in the [Dresdenficathon!](http://dresdenficathon.livejournal.com/5103.html)
> 
> Requested: _After Bob gives up his second chance at life to save Harry (What about Bob?), I want to see Harry doing something for him - maybe he finds a spell that will let Bob have one night of corporeal life...what would Bob do with it? Slash, het or gen, I just want to see Bob happy and Harry showing how much he means to him._  
>  {sorry I couldn’t get closer to it}

I needed some air, so I excused myself from my place, and went on a walk. Ended up here, seated on a bench facing a playground I’m not really watching.

I owe him everything. Him and my Dad. What lessons one of them didn’t teach me, the other one did. Without them, I’d be less than nothing if I’d even be alive, and if I’d survived this long, I don’t wanna know how I’d managed, ‘cause it wouldn’t’ve been pleasant I’m sure.

He gave up a chance to be mortal. Bob had it in his hands – he _was_ mortal for that little while there. He was alive and well, breathing the air, heart pumping blood to a normal pulse rate – to _a_ pulse. Could’ve _tasted_ things once again, dined wherever he wanted, had any flavor of ice cream available. And the sex… okay, _so_ not going there!

Point is, he chucked it all.

Went back to being insubstantial and ethereal.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Bob saved my life. I appreciate it immensely. But how does a guy… what can show gratitude on the scale I need? I’m pretty sure – and it isn’t the sort of thing I can check with Murphy about – Hallmark doesn’t do or have any ‘Thanks for not killing me’…and almost certainly no ‘Sorry you’re a ghost again’ cards.

Because that’s what’s got me stumped. I mean sure I told Bob thanks once my Uncle and ‘Justin Lite’ were gone. But a “Thanks” just doesn’t seem like enough. So what would be?

Unbidden ( _oh I hope so!_ ), I remember Sharon. How she could bring a man back from the dead as many times as she so chose. Bob said that Sharon practiced something deeper than Black Magic, so I can pretty much guess what the High Council would say – and do – if I so much as tried to summon or wield that sort of power.

So what do you give a guy who surrenders his own life for somebody he’s been serving all his life? Okay, besides worship.

Maybe if I go see Ancient Mai, explain everything that’s happened –

“I would what?” Mai asks me. Standing right in front of me.

Call it a hunch, but I bet she’s using something a bit stronger than Morgan’s perception filter. “Mai,” I say, standing up, “hey.”

“You were barely awake, Dresden. That and you talk in your half-sleep.”

Now I know. Nice to know.

“Now,” motioning for me to sit back down; I appreciate that she doesn’t use her talents to force me back down, “why don’t you tell me why I should concern or involve myself in this,” as she sits herself on the see-saw. _Do not look at Mai’s ass. Do not look at Mai’s ass on the crossbar which little kids hold on to. Do not look at Mai’s shapely -_ “Dresden?” Crap, she’s amused.

I tell her everything, from beginning to end. I make sure to mention Justin Lite and my Uncle’s plans for the High Council. And, just in case it might help my case, I include how all of this has affected what there is of my relationship with Detective Murphy. Even that photo of my Dad.

“So?”

“Sooo… can you help me here, Mai?” I ask.

“Do what?”

“Repay Bob for all he’s done, for giving up everything,” including but not restricted to his returning to a damned existence.

Mai’s smirking. “You still don’t think, Dresden.”

“Usually not,” I agree. “What’d I miss this time?”

“That _you_ were a peripheral matter in all of that. Hrothbert’s existence in his own skull, that was a penalty devised by a Morningway. Another Morningway was the hand behind several of Hrothbert’s love one’s deaths. Your uncle made him do a great many errands on his behalf and behest.”

“So you’re saying Bob did what he did, to spite my Uncle?” Can’t really blame Bob if that’s the case.

“Yes. An opportunity to effectively bring the Morningway line to an end.”

I politely don’t remind Ancient Mai that my Mom was a Morningway. “Either way -”

“Motive counts, Dresden,” Mai reminds me.

“I know, I know.” Magic demands one be aware of motives, particularly your own – lest you get bit in the ass. “But I’m not the High Council.”

“A fact for which we are both grateful.”

I nod. “But whatever Bob’s reason, he still did what he did – I mean _what_ he did, that’s pretty unquestionable.”

Granted.”

“So I want to know if there’s any way to pay Bob back for all he’s done for me – not just this latest rescue, either.”

“For everything he has taught you.”

“Yeah.”

“Then there are three options you can chose from. You can switch with Hrothbert – he becoming flesh and blood once more, and you taking up an eternity of what he _is_ at present.”

“For how long?”

“Effectively eternal. Or,” in that I-really-doubt-you’d-manage-it tone of hers, “until the two of you manage to reverse it.”

“Duly noted,” I say. “Option two?”

“You both are flesh and blood for a month, perhaps longer.

“Dependant, naturally, on your performance.”

‘Performance’? Look, I didn’t enjoy chasing or being chased by last month’s Wild Hunt – and that’s the last time I take part in what’s touted as a ‘Traditional Irish Festival.’ At least Murphy got nothing worse than a sore noggin. “Wait a -”

“You asked,” Mai reminds me, “what _you_ could do to improve Bob’s situation.” And her tone doesn’t sound predatory at all, which is novel given that this is Ancient Mai. Wait a minute… Holy Sh- “I assure you, Dresden, I am far better than a vampire.” Yep, she meant what I thought she meant.

I open my mouth, and shut it – twice. Mai looks pleased and amused to have elicited that reaction. “And the third option?” I finally manage.

“Go home.” **And neither of you shall change,** I can hear in the air around me.

“No matter what I pick,” I tell her, “Bob doesn’t learn of this.”

She nods. Perfectly acceptable to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This took some thinking…but I got Dresden to do some thinking and reflection on the matter…and the story nearly died there…but then Mai showed up and offered a solution.


End file.
